thembmultifandomcom-20200213-history
Immortus
Immortus is a character that can occasionally be seen on TheMBmulti's channel, mostly in his Minecraft videos. Immortus is usually the main antagonist in the videos and TheMBmulti's nemesis. He is very strong and smart and also has supernatural powers. These powers include teleportation, shooting fire balls and making weapons appear in his hands. He is extremely hostile but usually takes his time before he attacks. He almost seems to observe is victims first, to figure out their weaknesses. This is confirmed as he can be seen from time to time in TheMBmulti's videos. He doesn't attack TheMBmulti, but rather just stands still and watches him. Immortus is usually hidden in these videos and it takes some time to find him. Origin Not much is known about the origin of Immortus. However, in Adventures at Site-19 Immortus is present at the facility and designated as an SCP. First appearance Immortus first appeared in the final episode of Let's play Minecraft S1. In this video, TheMBmulti sees that Immortus (who he sees for the first time and simply calls it 'that thing') has broken through his iron doors that locked a Nether Portal. TheMBmluti quickly runs to his house and activates his Nether defences. This results in the bridges to and from the floating island with the Nether portal to be blown up. When TheMBmulti returns to the top to see if he has successfully contained the threat, Immortus is nowhere to be seen. When TheMBmulti turns around however, Immortus is standing behind him and pushes him off the floating island. Sightings After the first appearance of Immortus he can occasionally be seen in various of TheMBmulti's videos. Here are some of those sightings: Please note that this list of sightings is incomplete, since it is very well possible that Immortus can be seen in other and future videos. # Immortus can be seen standing underneath an arch of the Basilica Aemilia in every intro of Minecraft: For the Empire. # In the trailer for Minecraft: For the Empire, Immortus can be seen 3 times. # In part 12 of Minecraft: For the Empire Immortus can briefly be seen standing behind a tree. # In part 39 of Minecraft: For the Empire Immortus can be seen standing in a dark corner of a cave. # In part 23 of Adventures at Jurassic park Immortus can be seen standing on a tree, hiding behind a fence at the Visitor's Center. # In part 24 of Adventures at Jurassic Park S2 Immortus can be seen looking through a window of the hotel. # In part 31 of Adventures at Jurassic Park S2 Immortus briefly stands behind TheMBmulti when he turns around. # In the final part of Adventures at Jurassic Park S3 Immortus is seen hiding in the trees at the end of the video. Trivia * Immortus is a mix of various characters from different games and movies. * First TheMBmulti wanted Immortus to be called Terrorem, which is the Latin word for terror. However this was changed to Immortus because TheMBmulti thought that Terrorem didn't sound like a name for an evil spirit. * In the first time when Immortus was seen, a friend of TheMBmulti played him. In the other sightings, Immortus was a NPC. * There is a Marvel Comics character called Immortus. There is no relation between the two. * Immortus isn't as populair as Karel is among fans, probably because Immortus isn't seen as much as Karel is. * Immortus appears in the thumbnail of Minecraft: For the Empire, which means that he is going to play a big role in that series. * Immortus vaguely resembles a withered Greek/Spartan warrior.